Warrior Hero
by BoomCan90
Summary: Harry Potter is expelled from Hogwarts in his 5th year for underage use of magic. He takes refuge and trains with his Godfather, and returns five years later. How will he cope with the world and how will the world cope with him? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, this my first story here, so please review and tell me where I falter. It's highly appreciated. Also, this story may have ideas taken from other stories, and I may not remember which stories. If that is the case, please let me know so that I can shout out gratitude to the author of that story. Thanks! Let's get on with the show!

~Boomer

**PROLOGUE: 5 YEARS AGO**

It was a cold rainy night in Privet, and if one looked closely, one could make out three pale figures walking down the road, two boys, one leaning on another, and a woman. They were Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter and Arabella Figg respectively, the latter two were unique in their own was, since they were a part of a minority in England.

The minority of people who could do magic. They were indeed wizards and witches in the country, and none of them were as famous as Harry Potter, aka The Boy Who Lived, except perhaps Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.

Anyway, the reason for Dudley to be leaning on Harry was that they had just been in a confrontation with Dementors, and had nearly managed to suck out his soul, but were unable to as Harry came to his rescue and drove them off with a patronus.

Seeing this as a case of underage magic, the Ministry of Magic, under the leadership of the nincompoop Fudge, wasted no time in declaring Harry expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and snapped his wand.

That was the final straw for Harry. With the help of his Godfather, Sirius Black, he underwent a serious change of attitude. He underwent training for everyday wit his Godfather, with his Uncle Remus and the auror Nymphadora Tonks.

That was 5 years ago...

**PRESENT DAY, DIAGON ALLEY.**

" 'Mione, hurry up! The new FireBolt III is out and I want to see that!" shouted Ron Weasley to his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger. Looking at their antics, Ginny could not help but giggle.

Ginny Weasey, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger were among the gathered in Diagon Alley doing Christmas Shopping. It was a relatively peaceful time, with no Voldemort attacks over the past 3 years. Many were under the assumption that Voldemort had died, and they were truly free from the "Dark Ages".

But little did they know that it was the calm before the storm. It was that day that Voldemort decided to announce his return to the Wizarding world.

All around the three, loud pops were heard, and people in black robes appeared, throwing blasting hexes and killing curses everywhere. Few people died instantly, and many others were crippled.

Their attack was centered on the entrance of Gringotts Bank, Flourish and Blotts, The Leaky Cauldron and The WWW, where the maximum population of the shoppers were expected.

Unfortunately, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were among the few that were forced into F&B, and were pinned down there by the constant barrage of spellfire from the Death Eaters. They tried to launch a counter-attack, Ron had even thought it out, but they weren't given an opening to launch it.

After about what felt like a few hours, but were a few minutes, Ron had given up hope. He looked towards Hermione, and to his horror saw that she had fallen to a cutting curse that struck her side. Ginny had fallen to a Blasting Hex that exploded on the bookshelf she was taking cover behind. Looking around, he saw that he was the only one left conscious in the store. He had just accepted his fate that he was not going to survive this day, when he saw the one person he most wanted to see for the past five years.

But he was no more the scrawny little kid that he knew. Gone were the tatters he wore. He stood at a tall 6' height, and at 80 Kilos, none of it wasted. He had the perfect body, not to bulky, but still well defined. He wore Dragon-Hide armor, and across his back were to swords, a Glock 18 in his shoulder holster, and a wand holster taped across his right arm.

Harry apparated through the anti-apparation wards that were put up by Death Eaters around Diagon Alley, and directly into F&B, thinking it may give him a tactical advantage over the Death Eaters. He definitely wasn't expecting to be face to face with atleast a dozen Death Eaters. There was a moment of peace when the Death Eaters were shocked to see a man dressed to fight them, and Harry took that moment to take in his surrounding. On his first glance, he did not notice Ron, his eyes only for the one who was at his feet. Ginny Weasley. After that, his eyes locked on the the unmoving figure of Hermione Granger, and his heart broke. Seeing the two women whom he loved the most in the world , one as a sister, the other as a lover, like that he lost all self control.

His scream of anguish broke the Death Eaters out of their reverie and they began hurling curses at him. What they didn't expect was for him to draw his swords and start cutting all the hexes thrown at him.

Ron looked at Harry, not believing what he saw. There he was looking like he was just dancing, out of the way of killing curses, and cutting down all the rest.

After about five minutes, when the Death Eaters realized that they were not getting anywhere, they tried to regroup. Well, they tried. And failed, because that is when Harry launched his attack. They Barely had enough time to say "Oh!" when Harry was upon them. Lashing out with one sword, he cut off the wand arm of the first three people he came across. Then, sheathing one sword, he started lashing out curses with one hand, while still causing havoc with the sword in the other.

The fight barely lasted 20 seconds from when Harry started to attack. The other three groups of Death Eaters, seeing Harry there take out a squad singlehandedly in under 30 seconds, wet their pants, and fled.

Seeing the other groups fleeing, Harry went back into F&B. Seeing the prone figures of Ginny and Hermione broke his heart. He thought that he lost both of them that day. With that thought in mind, he kissed both of them on the lips, not a chaste kiss, but one full of love, compassion and spoke volumes about the love that the young man felt about the two women lying lifeless infront of him. Or so he thought, The minute his lips came in contact with Hermione's She gave a soft gasp. Looking at her side, he noticed that here wound had closed. He took reprieve in the fact that she was alive and proceeded on to Ginny.

When his lips touched hers, it was a whole new experience. The soft fullness and firmness of her warm lips, mocked him. It told him of what he could have had, but lost. It told him that she could have been his, but now was no more. With that thought he cried. For the first time in his life, Harry cried.

Not for the loss of a friend, not of a sister, but the single woman who he knew he could ever love. He knew, in his heart that his heart could only be captured once, and that this red-headed beauty had captured it.

It was because of this that he did not notice what happened next. It was only when he felt another pair of lips on his, oddly familiar, that he noticed that Ginny was alive! He had somehow managed to completely heal not only Hermione, but Ginny as well.

It was like light exploded into his eyes. His dull green eyes changed to full of life in a fraction of a second. He finally had a chance to win the heart of the fair maiden whose lips were currently attached to his.

With that thought in mind, he passed out.

That was the day that Voldemort announced his return to the Wizarding world, and was the day that Harry was first seen for 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HER.

I am a loathe to addressing reviews in authors notes, but I felt like I needed to address this one. Dear Guest, you've compared my first story to "rancid bear(?) sold under a corny name". While I appreciate your review, I would like to ask you to tell me where I falter, so that I can make amends. Thanks!

Italics means thoughts.

~Boomer

**Chapter 1: 5 years ago: Harry's Escape**

Harry returned back to Number 4, Privet Drive with Dudley slung over one arm and his wand in the other, only to see both Vernon and Petunia waiting for him. On seeing Dudley in such a state, they immediately feared the worst, which was further reinforced by the fact that Harry's wand was still in his hand.

"HEY BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DUDDERS?!" roared Vernon, causing both Petunia and Dudley to flinch. Harry simply ignored him and went about looking out of the windows, ensuring that no other Dementors were in that area.

This further infuriated Vernon. _This useless piece of rat shit has the gall to ignore me? ME? I'll tech him to ignore me! _With that thought, he lifted Harry and bodily threw him out of the window, effectively pasting his face on the tarmac of the driveway.

Harry got to his knees, feeling his broken nose, and having a blinder of a headache. _Do these idiots not under stand that there lives are in danger, and that I'm the only one that can actually help them? Apparently not. _As he looked around, he saw Vernon charging at him, and saw that he was in a blind rage. Taking advantage of this, he crouched and managed to trip Vernon. **Crunch!** Vernon's head crashed on the tarmac, and started bleeding.

Seeing the pathetic figure of Vernon bleeding tugged at his heart. No matter how much he hated them, they were still family. No matter how much they hit him, he still owed them. Not much, but he still owed them for taking him in.

With that in mind, he pointed his wand at Vernon and muttered "Episkey", figuring, if he was breaking the Restriction for Underage Sorcery, why not go all out?

Inside, however, Petunia was waiting for Vernon, with a glass of champagne in hand, thinking, nay _hoping_, that he had managed to get this scum out of their lives permanently. When Harry walked in she dropped the glass of champagne that she was holding and screamed.

"What have you done to Vernon you...you...you bastard?!" She shrieked. "Calm down Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon just tripped and fell." he cheekily replied. He was about to say something else when an owl swooped into the room.

He grabbed the proffered letter and say the unfamiliar insignia of the Ministry of Magic on it. He opened it, and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at adisciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_ _Ministry of Magic_

A couple of minutes later another letter came through the window, also from the ministry of magic. This one read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Healing Charm at forty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence (twenty minutes ago) under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is no longer required required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August. You are hereforth expelled from Wizarding Britain. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand and obliviate any and/or all memories relating to magic. _

_Hoping you all the best in the future,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_ _Ministry of Magic_

That was it. The last straw. His family turned on him. His friends turned on him, and had not contacted him at all during the summer. Now, the wizarding world turned on him.

The soft knocks on the door brought him out of his train of thought. He opened the door, expecting to see Ministry of Magic officials, but saw the one person whom he least expected.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" He yelled, in glee and anticipation of his answer. He felt like he now had a chance of surviving, even after this.

"Hey pup! Good to see you again. Lets chit chat later, and get you're stuff. We're leaving." He said in a hurried tone, that booked no resistance. As if he'd face some. Harry had been waiting for an opportunity to present itself to get away from this torture-hole and he got one, gift-wrapped by his godfather.

Upon getting his stuff, he and Sirius quickly left number 4 Privet Drive. He looked back to see the jail of his childhood, the place where he lost the last vestige of childhood, and vowed never to come back here again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the late update, got caught up in real life. Anyways, ive got exams coming up, so the updates will slow down, and will be back up to speed when they are over!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Boomer**

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Sirius took hold of Harry and together they walked off into the night.

Sirius' mind was whirring. _Where do I go? How do I get there? Now that I've gotten Harry, I need somewhere safe to lie low for some time..._ And then it strikes him. _The perfect place. No one will be looking for me there! Or Harry! _ And so, gripping on a still dazed Harry's arm, he apparated out, to the single place he knew better that his own home, after Hogwarts, of course.

Harry's lungs started to burn, as suddenly, all the air present in his lungs is compressed. It felt like squeezing through a small rubber tube with just enough diameter to let through a small tree trunk. The pressure surrounds him and he starts seeing stars in front of his eyes. Just as he was about to faint, all the pressure lifted, leaving Harry feeling dizzy and disoriented. But then it hit him. Leaving the Dursleys, getting expelled, being declared a "threat-to-the-state", everything at once, and it was too much for his already weakened mind, and his injured body to take. He collapsed, emotionally. But before so much as a syllable could leave his mouth, his body gave out. All the adrenaline running through his veins exhausted. He fell forward, into Sirius, startling him.

"Harry, stay with me! Harry! HAR..." was all that he heard before he lost consciousness.

TWO DAYS LATER

Harry woke up, but couldn't remember what happened last. _All that I can remember is, is... Dementors? And, and... Someone calling out my name... But I don't remember anything after that. Where am I? And who brought me here? _These thoughts cursed through his mind at a million miles a minute, and he opened his eyes just a crack to take in his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was that someone had removed his glasses, and the aforementioned someone was dozed off in a chair next to the bed.

Harry slowly sniffed the air, trying to get a smell of who it was. He had already been in Remus', Dumbledore's and the Weasley's company enough to remember how they smelled like. Remus smelt like old clothes, the Weasley's like baked bread, and Dumbledore like parchment and ash.

But this new smell wasn't new to him. He felt like he had smelt this smell before, but could not remember where. Racking his brain to where he could have smelt it before, Harry laid there, for a good 10 minutes before he realized where he had smelt it. A year ago, before passing out next to the Black Lake. It was Sirius' smell.

"Sirius?" he croaked, causing Sirius to jump.

"Hey, cub! Don't ever do that again, hear me? Almost gave me a heart-attack!" he replied. "Need anything? Some water? A good laugh?" "Well, I need water, but won't say no to a good joke or two"

And that's how the two spent the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company, with Sirius telling him about the good old Marauder's days, the pranks they played on everyone.

"...and that's how Molly got her nickname, "Red-head Devil"!" Sirius managed to say, in between labored breaths. Both Harry and Sirius were on the floor, laughing their asses off, when the doorbell rang.

This prompted Harry to ask, "Oh, and Sirius, where are we?"

Guiltily looking, he said "Well, can I explain that in a minute? I'll just get the door." and fled. He returned to the fray, a few minutes later with Remus and a woman who he did not recognise.

Still waiting for a reply, he raised an eyebrow, and was met with immediate laughter from the three adults, or two adults, since Sirius hardly qualified as one. "What the hell are you laughing at? Do I now have a monobrow? Oh, the horror!" he said, only adding to their laughter.

When they finally stopped, Remus replied, "Well, for a second there you looked exactly like James when he was planing a new prank!"

"And to answer your question," Sirius said "we are at Godric's Hollow, at the cottage that belonged to your parents. This was the only place that was keyed into the three of us, so I recast the Fidelius Charm. I am the Secret Keeper, and told Remus and Nympha-ooh" by the time he said that, the woman had already elbowed him in the solar plexus. "Complete that sentence dog-boy, and I will make sure that you spend the next two weeks as a garden gnome in the Weasley house-hold!" turning to harry she said, "Call me Tonks!"

"Well, nice to meet you guys, but why are you here Tonks? No offense, but I don't know you, and last time I checked, Dumbledore is not in my good books either. If you are here on his orders, please leave. I have no power, and no will to put up with that manipulative bastard anymore." replied Harry, drawing seething looks from both Remus and Tonks, who did not know why he was here.

"No, Harry" said Sirius "she's not here on his orders. On the contrary, I called all of them. I thought that since all three of us are fed up of that old buffoon's manipulations, we, as in we three, should train you. I was on of the most respected Aurors in my time, and lets just say that with a sword, I can hand you your ass on a silver platter with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Tonks here is Moody's protégée, and well, Remus is Remus. Due to Lycanthropy that he suffers from, he is one of the most powerful person, physically, after Hagrid, that I know of. His enhanced hearing and wolf-like qualities give him that edge over the competition. We will help you train."

Hearing this, he smiled. For the first time, he felt that he could actually have a chance of defeating Voldemort, if he trained. And to do it out of the Control-Freak's control was an added advantage.

And so it began. Everyday he trained. Magically, physically and with Swords. At the end of a month, he could have written his NEWTs and PAssed all of them with an "Outstanding" grade. At the end of a year, he could hold his own against Remus and Sirius. But then he hit a period where his magic just wouldn't grow anymore.

"Maybe my mum can help?" suggested Tonks "Can I bring her over? She is a healer..."

"I can't see why not, it cant do any harm." replied Sirius "just let me run it past Harry first."

He went looking for the young man, who now stood 6' tall, and weighed a whopping 90 kilos, and none of it wasted. With broad shoulders and amazing abs, he was indeed an eye candy for women throughout the world. But, that was all he was for them, eye-candy. His heart was already given away, and all he could do is pray. Pray that she still loved him. Pray that she would still accept him. Pray that she was not spoken for.

And that is how Sirius found him. Under a tree, overlooking an orchard, with a picture of Ginny in his hands. He displayed the perfect picture of a person in love, who had lost someone. Seeing this, Sirius' heart went out to him. The fact that he was out of touch with his "friends" for more than a year was not lost on him.

He started slowly approaching him, so that he could get a drop on him. To hide himself, he even cast the disillusionment charm on himself. Ever so slowly, he crept up onto Harry, only to find himself on the business end of his wand and sword.

"You need to do better old man!" said Harry. "I do indeed" he replied "On another note, would you mind getting yourself checked by Tonks' mother? We think that something might be wrong with you..."

He immediately regretted his choice of words. This was always a sensitive topic for Harry, and Sirius approached it with the subtlety of a drunkard driving a bus. "Isn't there always? I'm a freak, isn't that what you're trying to say? Then atleast have the guts to say it to my face, and not by implications. I expected more from you, Sirius!" He yelled, with each syllable, poking Sirius with his wand.

"Thats not what I meant Harry! Please calm down, and listen! There is a reason why I'm saying this! It is not normal for a 16 year old to reach his maximum potential!" replied Sirius, now trying to dodge the enraged 16 year old's hexes, the emphasis on the word trying. Even though he was not successful, he kept trying.

All this commotion brought Remus and Tonks from inside the house. Having ever seen Harry this enraged, they tried to calm him down. It took the combined effort of Remus and Tonks to calm Harry down. Finally, when he was calm, Remus tried to approach the topic.

"Harry, I was wondering, what is the general age when muggles end puberty?" he asked.

"20, I guess?" was Harry's reply.

"You're right." Remus said, trying to put his thoughts into words "But for us Wizards, our magical puberty starts at that age. Only when our hormones have settled down, does the expansion of the magical system in our body start. Even with extra training, it is possible to start an effort to achieve a very small part of the final output, but in Wizarding history, it has never happened that the magical barrier is reached at such a young age. We, that is, me, Sirius and Tonks, just want to check for any magical bindings that may be there on your magical core. Only such an occurrence could have stopped your growth."

"Oh! So, this is not my fault? I'm not a freak?" he asked.

"Why would you even think that we would call you a freak? We're your family, and family takes care of family!" said Tonks.

"I love you guys! If that is the case, sure, go ahead call Nymphy's mom!" he said and ran away, loving the fact that he could get under the skin of Tonks so easily.

_Well, part one of that impromptu plan went perfectly, now I just need to wait for part two! _Thought harry.

Minutes later, floo flashed green, and when everyone was looking at the flash, no one noticed the pale yellow beam of magic that hit Remus and Tonks.

"Oh Tonksie, I love you! Please believe me when I say that!" shouted Remus at the top of his voice. "And I love you too, Wolfie!" shouted Tonks.

Only after they said this, did they realize that Tonks' mother was in front of them. "SIRIUS! I will get you for this!" shouted a beet-red duo of Remus and Tonks.

"But I did nothing!" he replied racing for the door, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the curses that were sure to originate from their wands.

No one, except Mrs. Tonks noticed the satisfied look in Harry's eyes, something that resembled James' except that he had green eyes, not chocolate brown.

Once they were out of the room, did she ask him, "So I take that you are the reason for their sudden proclamation of love to each other?"

"How did you know? I made sure to cover all my tracks! I even pretended to have a breakdown to get this prank to work!" he countered, unknowingly answering her question.

"Your eyes. They give you away. Anyway, I love it when a good prank in put to display, and that certainly was one of the best ones I've seen! I take it that you are the one that I have come to check on?"

"Yes maam, that would be me. Anything you need me to do before we can start the checkup?"

"No, just stand there, or if you're more comfortable, sit down. It may take some time."

Meanwhile, in another part of the property, Sirius was being chased by Nymphadora and Remus, both of them wanting to hex him for making fun of them in front of her mother. Tonks was shouting hexes and vulgarities at him, and finally, her leg locker curse hit Sirius, tripping him, and letting the other two catch up.

"Time for some payback!" shouted Remus as he set of a series of charms and transfiguration spells at Sirius, and smiling at his intended result. No one got away with pranking him without payback.

Finally, when he was done, just to torture Sirius some more, he conjured a mirror and placed it in front of Sirius. The yell that emanated from Sirius could be heard for miles.

"My...my...my hair! And my face! No! Living life as the greasy git! What did I do to deserve this punishment!" yelled Sirius.

"What about the prank you played on us in the living room?" asked Tonks.

"That was not me! I swear on it." said Sirius.

Then, like a bolt of lightening, realization hit Remus. "Boy, he is good. I bet he even planned the outburst with Sirius!" he said. "Damn! He deserves a medal for that. Pranking us, and setting Sirius up, a stroke of brilliance, I say!" he told Tonks, and she nodded in acceptance. "I think, Sirius, that he should be initiated into the Marauders, what do you think?"

"I agree!" was Sirius' reply. "I'll start on the Animagus classes once the checkup is done. That may help to break the barrier on his magical growth" he said, more to himself than those present around him.

With that, the trio walked back into the living room, where they had last left Mrs. Tonks and Harry.

Harry was surrounded by light and numbers that no one in the room could make a head or tail of, except Mrs. Tonks.

"So, mum, what seems to be the problem?" asked Tonks.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" asked Mrs. Tonks.

"Good news, I need it after being pranked infront of my mother by a 16 year old boy, with a spell. God knows Moody will have my hide should he find out I was hit by a spell!" was Tonks' reply

"Well, he has the most advanced magical core that I've seen for a 16 year old boy." said Mrs. Tonks

"Thats good!"

"But, he's only got a few days to live"

Following these words, chaos reigned in the room.


End file.
